Un bicho venenoso
by dark Rachel
Summary: El tío Ron se lo había advertido la primera vez que les vio saludarse, pero había sido demasiado tarde. Porque como Al sabe bien, los escorpiones pican, y algunos, se niegan a soltar a su presa. SLASH. Post-DEATHLY HALLOWS. Longfic.
1. Prólogo

**Un bicho venenoso.**

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a una tal JK Rowling y no pretendo ganar dinero con esto. La trama y los OC son míos. Míos.

**N/A:** El principio de muchos capítulos. Supongo que sobra advertir que esto es **SLASH **y que en el futuro habrá **LEMON**. Y lo advierto ya porque no me gusta eso de advertir directamente en el capítulo y que empecéis a leer sabiendo lo que os espera xD Espero que os guste ;)

* * *

**Prólogo**

El día en que llegó a Hogwarts, ya hacía más de seis años, se dio cuenta de que no era el lugar que imaginaba. No era la escuela con la que había fantaseado desde pequeño. No era el castillo que había imaginado ni el sueño que tantas veces había acariciado, noche tras noche, cuando su padre le hablaba de aquellos muros de piedra, sus fantasmas y sus historias.

Era aún mejor.

Enormes torreones levantándose hacia el infinito (o eso le parecía a él, tan menudo a sus once años), ventanas iluminadas salpicando aquí y allá la inmensa extensión de piedra, un lago del color de la brea y un par de tentáculos rompiendo la superficie de cuando en cuando. Era mejor que el paraíso de sus sueños de infancia, y no podía evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, en una mueca bastante estúpida que apenas era consciente de tener.

Buscaba guardar cada detalle del castillo, del lago y de los terrenos en su mente, como un tesoro. No importaba que le quedaran siete años en Hogwarts para poder recordarlo todo; eso era lo de menos. Pero había oído las historias que su padre le contaba: los merodeadores y sus travesuras, los tíos Fred y George y todas sus bromas, los bailes, los banquetes, las clases… La magia.

Todo era demasiado grande y Albus Severus Potter no podía esperar para vivir todo aquello.

* * *

Aquel fue el mismo día que le seleccionaron. Estaba aterrorizado. Su padre le había hablado del Sombrero Seleccionador y de cómo funcionaba todo, pero una vocecita en su cabeza hablaba de Slytherin y de que podía acabar sentado en aquella mesa y a Albus aquello no le hacía gracia. Rose le miraba y sonreía, murmurando continuamente que se tranquilizara. Claro, eso era fácil decirlo.

Hacerlo era arena de otro costal.

Cerca de ellos también estaba _él_. Había oído hablar de su familia. Los Malfoy. El tío Ron escupía su nombre como si se tratara de veneno, y aunque los demás intentaban ser más neutrales, de cuando en cuando lo notaba. Odio. Porque, por lo que había oído, los Malfoy fueron mortífagos, de los más importantes. La simple mención de la palabra le provocaba escalofríos; aquel chico, también.

Cuando le llamaron, no pudo evitar fijarse en él. Scorpius Malfoy, el heredero perfecto de la perfecta familia de sangre limpias. Rubio y estirado, con esa expresión de elegante arrogancia que había visto también en sus padres, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Que el sombrero gritara, nada más acercarse a su cabeza, que era un Slytherin, no fue sorpresa para nadie. Tampoco para él.

-¡Potter, Albus!

Abrió los ojos. Mucho. Y tragó saliva un par de veces antes de reaccionar. _¡¿Ya?!_ Rose le dio un leve empujón en las costillas y le hizo volver a la tierra. Todo el Gran Comedor le buscaba con la mirada y durante unos segundos deseó que le tragara la tierra (lo que no habría estado nada mal). Caminó hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador mirando al frente e intentando olvidarse de los cuchicheos que se habían levantado entre los alumnos. Se sentó y, antes de que se diera cuenta, aquel sucio y viejo sombrero le tapaba los ojos.

"_Uhm… Vaya, ¡otro Potter! Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en aparecer… Veamos, es una decisión difícil… sí, muy difícil… Eres valiente, nadie te lo discute. Y trabajador, eres realmente perseverante…"_

Temblaba, y su prima le miraba desde abajo, mordiéndose el labio. Él siempre había tenido pavor a ser sorteado en Slytherin y no importaba cuántas veces dijera su tío que aquello no tendría importancia; puede que para él no la tuviese, pero sí la tendría para Al. Y probablemente a James también le costara digerirlo; era demasiado cabezota.

"…_y podrías estar en Slytherin también. Podrías hacer muy buenas migas con algunos de esa casa, ¿sabías?"_

Rezaba. No sabía a quién ni a qué, sólo rezaba. Se repetía en su mente que no podía ser un Slytherin. No tenía nada en su contra, pero… _no._ Casi hubiese preferido caer en Hufflepuff. Casi.

"_Supongo que lo tienes claro…"_

-¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!

* * *

La comida había aparecido mágicamente tras el discurso del director y él aún miraba alrededor tan sorprendido como cuando habían llegado, aunque ligeramente más tranquilo. Los colores verde y plata quedaban lejanos y él estaba rodeado de _leones_, riendo y comiendo y bebiendo de las palabras de los alumnos mayores, que hablaban de las clases y los entrenamientos de quidditch; disfrutando del banquete.

En un par de ocasiones, levantó la cabeza, intentando cruzar una mirada con Rose. Ravenclaw, ella había sido sorteada a Ravenclaw. Una vez el Sombrero lo gritó, Albus se preguntó cómo no lo había adivinado antes. La tía Hermione era una bruja sumamente inteligente que trabajaba para el Ministerio, y su prima era tan lista como ella (y tenía las mismas ganas de estudiar, aunque su padre solía decirle que tenía suerte; Rose no iba a hacerle horarios sobre cuándo y durante cuánto tiempo debía estudiar. O, al menos, eso esperaban todos).

Cuando por fin la cena se dio por concluida, siguió a su prefecto hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, donde se amontonaban alumnos de todos los cursos que querían llegar hasta sus dormitorios. Caminaba a trompicones, intentando no perder de vista a los de su casa, y entonces, chocó con él.

Al principio, no supo quién había sido, pero cuando se giró, allí estaba él. Serio, acompañado de un par de chicos de su misma casa, mirándole con los ojos grises y la cabeza un tanto ladeada. Al le miró solo unos segundos, parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse _ese_ rostro de la mente y, finalmente, continuó adelante, sintiendo su mirada aún puesta en su nuca.

"_Maldito Malfoy"._

* * *

**N. final:** _Cortito, pero en Slasheaven voy publicando el capítulo dos, así que os traeré pronto el uno ;) Espero que os guste y, siendo mi primer slash largo (porque este empecé a escribirlo antes que Vade mecum), cualquier crítica o consejo que queráis ofrecerme será más que bienvenido. ¡Saludos!_


	2. Capítulo I: Encontronazo

**Un bicho venenoso.**

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a una tal JK Rowling y no pretendo ganar dinero con esto. La trama y los OC son míos. Míos.

**N/A:** Como ya dije, **SLASH** y futuramente, **LEMON.** Aquí traigo el capítulo 1, en un par de días, subiré el 2 ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **Encontronazo.

Habían pasado algo más de cuatro años desde que llegara a Hogwarts y unas dos semanas desde que cumpliera dieciséis años, pero las cosas no habían cambiado mucho a su alrededor. Seguía siendo el mismo chico que antes: algo menudo para su edad, con aquel cabello indomable (que a veces le hacía preguntarse por qué demonios había tenido que salir a su padre) y sus ojos verdes siempre mirando atentos a su alrededor. Más mayor, claro, y con sus TIMOS cada vez más y más cerca, pero poco más.

-¿Irás?

James también seguía igual. Más alto, algo más fuerte, pero igualmente molesto cuando se lo proponía. Seguía siendo el mismo bromista empedernido que cuando era más pequeño sólo que además, ahora, era un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas que intentaba por todos los medios llamar la atención de cualquier chica que se le cruzara por delante. Al tenía que admitir que no le costaba lograrlo, aunque suponía que ser uno de los golpeadores del equipo podía tener algo que ver con su éxito. Porque tenía éxito, más del que se merecía, probablemente.

-¿Adónde?

-¿Adónde? ¡¿Adónde?! -le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiese creer que no lo supiera-. ¡Al partido, claro!

Oh, eso. El partido, el gran partido. El Partido con mayúsculas según todo el mundo. Slytherin contra Gryffindor, evidentemente. Él no era capaz de vislumbrar la diferencia entre el partido que les había enfrentado el año anterior al de ese nuevo curso, pero disfrutaba del quidditch y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción. Esperaba convencer también a su prima Rose para que fuera con él.

-Iré, sí. Eso creo.

James sonrió, satisfecho con su respuesta, y le dio una palmada en la espalda, justo antes de guiñarle un ojo y señalar a la puerta. Claro, una chica le esperaba. Con un gesto de mano (que suponía que pretendía ser un "adiós" o algo parecido), se dio la vuelta y se marchó, para encontrarse la chica. Al sacudió la cabeza, divertido, y decidió que era hora de volver a sus estudios.

o0o

El día del partido amaneció despejado, aunque con aquel viento helado que se calaba hasta los huesos. Al caminaba somnoliento hacia el campo de quidditch, con el cabello despeinado. Esa mañana, James le había despertado sin compasión. Había entrado en la habitación, había gritado algo sobre ser demasiado dormilón y había descorrido las cortinas de su cama de golpe. Él se había limitado a girarse en la cama, murmurar un par de insultos y, como medida de desesperación, lanzarle la almohada.

Pero no había servido. No sólo había tenido que pasar toda la noche anterior oyendo hablar sobre tácticas de quidditch, sobre los jugadores de Slytherin, sobre estadísticas que decían _claramente, Al, ¡claramente!_ que aquel partido tenían que ganarlo ellos. Y que si no lo hacían, se lanzaría de cabeza desde la torre de Astronomía. Además, había tenido que soportarle desde primera hora de la mañana. Genial.

_"Quién me mandará a mí…"_

-¡Buenos días!

Rose le alcanzó, al tiempo que el resto del colegio salía también por las enormes puertas de roble en dirección al campo. Su prima parecía de buen humor, con el cabello recogido en una trenza alta y la bufanda de Gryffindor enroscada al cuello, firmemente decidida a apoyar al equipo de James.

-Ho-hola. -saludó él, incapaz de disimular un enorme bostezo.

No es que no tuviera amigos. Los tenía. Se llevaba muy bien con Daniel Finnigan (aunque su madre era una bruja realmente irritante que, cada vez que iba a su casa, intentaba advertirle sobre un gran problema que iba a sufrir en el futuro). Y también con Joseph, un chico de orígenes muggles que dormía en la cama de al lado. Solían pasar mucho tiempo los tres juntos, pero también con Rose.

De hecho, quizás pasaba más tiempo con ella. Siempre se habían llevado bien, desde la primera vez que sus padres les sentaron juntos en una alfombra de La Madriguera, para que jugaran con un puzzle volador, de esos que hay que intentar montar antes de que echen a volar y escapen de tu alcance. Siempre se habían ayudado mutuamente, ya fuera en los estudios o fuera de ellos. Se entendían a la perfección y coincidían en la mayoría de las cosas. Se podría decir que se complementaban.

Aunque claro, había cosas que no podía hablar con ella. Y también había cosas que ella no podía compartir con él. "Cosas de chicas" solía decirle, con una sonrisa y un guiño cada vez que osaba preguntarle por las conversaciones que tenía con sus amigas. _"Los Ravenclaw no somos solo nuestro cerebro, ¿sabes?"_ le había dicho alguna vez, en respuesta a sus comentarios sobre que la creía más lista que el resto de las chicas (aunque en realidad siempre quiso decir que la creía más lista que las chicas de James).

-¿Quién crees que va a ganar?

-Espero que Gryffindor, porque James asegura que se lanzará desde lo alto de la torre si pierden.

Los dos rieron con ganas, mientras elegían un asiento en las gradas, que aún estaban considerablemente vacías. Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco comenzó a llegar gente. Daniel y Joseph fueron de los primeros, sentándose justo detrás de ellos. Unos minutos más tarde vieron aparecer a Hugo y sus amigos, que se sentaron en primera fila, unos metros más a la derecha. Las amigas de Rose aparecieron en el último momento, quedándose con los peores asientos, aunque probablemente eso no les importara mucho.

-Ya salen. -avisó Daniel, señalando al campo.

El comentarista, un chico de su casa, de séptimo curso, que a veces era demasiado entusiasta, nombraba a los jugadores del equipo y hablaba de las _enormes posibilidades de victoria de un equipo tan sólidamente conformado_, mientras el equipo echaba a volar en círculos por el campo, bajo la atenta mirada de los slytherin, que se habían colocado ya en posición y esperaban a que se iniciara el juego.

El partido comenzó tranquilo, pero pronto empezó el juego sucio, que no sorprendió a nadie. James golpeaba las bludgers con furia desmedida, los guardianes ponían todo su empeño en defender los aros, y la batalla que se había abierto entre los cazadores era escalofriante. Por encima de todos ellos, Albus observaba a los dos buscadores que perseguían con la mirada la escurridiza snitch.

Leonore era la buscadora desde hacía dos años y, muy a su pesar, tenía que reconocer que no era especialmente talentosa. Lo hacía bien, sí, y muchas veces había conseguido hacer capturas excelentes, pero muchas otras veces, habían sido los golpeadores quienes habían tenido que impedir que el buscador del equipo contrario capturase la snitch o los cazadores quienes habían tenido que ganar el partido a base de goles.

Su hermano se quejaba continuamente. No delante de ella, claro. Ella era una chica frágil, demasiado insegura como para soportar críticas por parte de los miembros de su equipo (y eso James lo sabía bien porque había salido con ella). Pero sí se lo decía a cualquier otro que quisiera escucharle. Alguna vez había intentado convencerle de que se presentará él a las pruebas. _"Vamos, seguro que lo haces bien. ¡Mira de quienes eres hijo! Tienes que saber jugar al quidditch."_

Puede. Puede que alguna vez hubiera cogido una escoba y echado a volar en el patio trasero. Puede que alguna vez se le ocurriera la idea de intentarlo. Pero nunca seriamente. Ni siquiera se veía capaz de soportar la presión. No le gustaba estar en el punto de mira de todos. No tenía una aversión especial hacia la atención ajena pero, si podía evitarlo, mejor que mejor. Además, sí, el quidditch le gustaba, pero había otras cosas en su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos, y volvió a concentrarse en el partido. En aquel momento era su equipo el que comenzaba la ofensiva, mientras los golpeadores defendían a sus cazadores. Un pase, otro, y una bludger impactando en la cara de Pelley. Más de la mitad de los espectadores ahogaron gritos de inquietud mientras los cazadores de Slytherin seguían con el partido.

Media hora después, los leones ganaban por más de cien puntos. El juego sucio se intensificaba y Leonore seguía dando vueltas en lo alto del campo, buscando el reflejo dorado que les diese la victoria, mientras Malfoy la seguía de cerca. Ciertamente, las serpientes necesitaban encontrar la snitch o perderían el partido.

-¡La ha visto!

-¿Qué?

-¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy ha visto la snitch!

Casi al mismo tiempo, toda la grada se puso en pie, mientras el buscador de Slytherin se lanzaba a la persecución de un débil reflejo dorado. Leonore, que había tardado más en verla, se pegaba al palo de su escoba y se ponía a la cola de su contrincante. La carrera fue breve, Leonore tenía una buena escoba, pero no podía compararse con la del rubio. Albus lo vio venir mucho antes de que él levantara el vuelo, con el puño en lo alto, en señal de victoria.

Los gritos y cantos de victoria ahogaron rápidamente cualquier otra queja y el equipo de Gryffindor aterrizó rápidamente, escabulléndose hacia los vestuarios rápidamente. Rose y Albus se miraron con gravedad. El partido era realmente importante para James y perder seguro que no había sido ningún buen golpe para su orgullo (y menos siendo _ese_ partido y contra _ese_ equipo).

Se levantaron y decidieron bajar a verle, antes de que hiciera ninguna tontería. A veces era demasiado impulsivo (de hecho, lo era el noventa por ciento de las veces), y todos sabían lo peligroso que era dejarle suelto en esas circunstancias. Abriéndose paso (a veces a codazos) entre la multitud que se acumulaba a la salida del campo, llegaron a la salida de los vestuarios.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pelley, de séptimo curso, se giró, con la cara aún ensangrentada, y fijó sus ojos entrecerrados en los de él. Después de reconocerle, hizo un movimiento de cabeza y señaló a dos personas que estaban un poco más allá.

Tal y como habían pensado, uno de ellos era su hermano… que discutía violentamente con el equipo de Slytherin. Debía haberlo supuesto, James intentaría culparles a ellos de su derrota. No podía oír qué estaba vociferando, pero sí vio al capitán del equipo tomarle del brazo y arrastrarlo consigo. Los gritos se desvanecieron cuando entraron en los vestuarios, dejando atrás a una Leonore a punto de llorar y a un Scorpius Malfoy impertérrito que, al verle allí, le miró intensamente antes de hablar.

-Deberías controlarle.

-Como si te importara…

-Ese hermano tuyo es un peligro público. Y un idiota, más le valdría entrenar más en lugar de perder el tiempo insultándonos. -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y continuando su camino.

Albus le miró. En los cuatro años que hacía desde que se conocían, nunca había hablado con el heredero de los Malfoy. Desde que se miraran en el Gran Comedor el día de su selección, siempre había intentado evitarle, con más o menos suerte. Con el tiempo, casi se había convertido en algo involuntario. Sabía cómo era, claro. Aquel joven era una de esas personas que no pasaban desapercibidas, su apellido se lo impedía. Sabía que no se parecía demasiado a su padre. Sí en la arrogancia, sí en el orgullo, pero por suerte, él era más discreto que Draco. Más silencioso, sabía pasar desapercibido y no llamar la atención cuando no era necesario.

Y, sin embargo, en ese momento, le detestó. No sabía si por ser hijo de quien era o por haber hablado de su hermano. O por haberle vencido. O quizás ni siquiera le detestaba y sólo era el arrebato de ver a su hermano escabulléndose a los vestuarios entre lágrimas, decepcionado, pero antes de darse cuenta, lo había acorralado contra la pared, con la varita en su cuello, amenazante.

-Mi hermano hace lo que quiere, ¿entendido?

El rubio elevó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado, riéndose interiormente. Potter era un chico tranquilo y, precisamente por eso, supo que era su debilidad. James era la debilidad de su pequeño hermano. Era un dato interesante, sin duda, y a Scorpius le gustaba disponer de esa información. Mantuvo su mirada un rato, hasta que Rose tomó a su primo del brazo y lo arrastró lejos de allí.

-Has actuado exactamente igual que lo hubiera hecho James. -le dijo la chica cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

-Lo sé.

-¿Habías hablado alguna vez con Malfoy?

o0o

_Una noche fría de luna llena como todas las demás y Albus se hallaba despierto, justo en medio del pasillo. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí, quizás había vuelto a tener uno de esos sueños que le hacían despertarse en mitad de la noche y recorrer su casa. Pero no había vuelto a sufrirlos desde que llegara a Hogwarts, y ya habían pasado más de tres años._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Levantó la varita, iluminando el pasillo, con el corazón acelerado. Y allí estaba él. Alto, rubio, con esa mirada penetrante y un pijama de seda. Sentía la boca seca mientras buscaba alguna excusa, aunque realmente los dos estaban incumpliendo las reglas, no sólo él._

_-¿Qué más te da?_

_-Nada… -arrastraba levemente las palabras, pero no le desagradaba-, pero hay prefectos cerca._

_Pasó a su lado, con ese olor a colonia de al menos diez galeones y el pelo rubio cayendo con elegancia a ambos lados de su cara, erguido y orgulloso, y Albus se escondió entre las sombras porque tenía razón y los pasos de un prefecto que se acerca resonaban en la noche. _

o0o

Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Hacía sólo unos meses de aquello y seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Slytherins y Gryffindors nunca se habían llevado bien y aprovechaban cada oportunidad para dejarlo bien patente. Pero aquella noche no había sido así. Seguía preguntándose por qué y seguía odiando no tener respuesta.

-¿Con Malfoy? ¿Por qué iba yo a hablar con Malfoy?

* * *

**N. final:** _A ver si subo pronto el próximo capítulo. Cualquier comentario seguro que me encantaría ;)  
_


	3. Capítulo II: Repercusiones

**Un bicho venenoso.**

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a una tal JK Rowling y no pretendo ganar dinero con esto. La trama y los OC son míos. Míos.

**N/A:** Como ya dije, **SLASH** y futuramente, **LEMON.** Debo advertir que este capi está sin betear, así que cualquier incongruencia deriva de eso xD

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Repercusiones.**

Los días siguientes al partido fueron tensos. De hecho, fueron los más tensos que Albus había conocido desde que llegara a la escuela. Siempre había habido enemistad con los Slytherin (según la tía Hermione, incluso antes de la guerra), pero durante aquellos días, caminar por el castillo era un deporte de riesgo. Duelos e insultos eran habituales en los pasillos y un par de alumnos incluso habían tenido que recurrir a los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

Sin embargo, por una vez, no eran los Slytherins los que habían empezado aquella guerra. En Gryffindor, la derrota había dolido después de años de victoria y la Copa de Quidditch estaba muy lejos de ser una posibilidad tangible para la casa dorada, lo que ocasionaba que los miembros de la casa volcasen su rabia en sus contrarios. Por suerte, aquello duró poco tiempo. Las fuerzas debían ser utilizadas en vencer el partido siguiente, con una gran diferencia a ser posible, y los jugadores hicieron de tripas corazón para inculcar ese mensaje a sus compañeros. Quizás por eso, la discusión en el pasillo del tercer piso, cuando ya los ánimos estaban algo más calmados, pilló a todos por sorpresa.

Al caminaba con su prima, dirigiéndose a la clase de Encantamientos, que era la única que tenían juntos. Hablaban del mismo tema que les había mantenido ocupados durante los últimos días y que, como aquella tarde demostró, les tendría ocupados un par de días más.

-¿Y no has hablado con él?

-¿Hablar con él? Prueba tú, a ver si puedes.

-No te entiendo.

-Pues… todo eso que dicen que está todo olvidado, que van a concentrarse en el partido… Todo eso, son ellos los que menos lo cumplen.

-Ya me imagino que les habrá sentado mal, pero… ¿tanto? -él asintió, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

-Salta a la yugular, parece un perro rabioso. O un león enjaulado, siempre rugiendo y enseñando las fauces. Menos mal que dicen que los que cazan son las leonas, porque si no tendríamos que evacuar el castillo.

Rose rió, pero su risa quedó congelada al llegar a aquel pasillo. A la derecha, su primo, de quien habían estado hablando unos segundos antes, se encontraba flotando por encima de sus cabezas, pegado a la pared. A la izquierda un par de Slytherins sangraban de la nariz, uno de ellos llorando, y el tercero mantenía la varita en alto, al parecer con el objetivo de hacer flotar a James. La escena era completamente irreal y durante unos pocos segundos, ninguno de ellos abrió la boca, limitándose a contemplar.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Cierra el pico, Potter!

-¡Cállate, Al! ¡Esto no es cosa tuya!

-¿Ah, no? James, cada vez me sorprendes más. ¿Si no es cosa de tu hermano, de quién?

-¡Mía!

-Claro, y tú, flotando metro y medio por encima de mi cabeza, puedes hacer mucho al respecto, evidentemente. -contestó mordazmente Rose. James gruñó y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia-. Y seguro que coincidimos en que, si tú no puedes defenderte, tenemos que hacerlo nosotros.

-O podemos dejarte aquí.

-O podemos dejarte aquí, eso también.

Un grupo de alumnos, mayoritariamente de la casa verde, se había reunido a su alrededor poco a poco. Unos reían por lo bajo, otros lo hacían con menos disimulo y otros miraban preocupados al chico que flotaba en medio del pasillo (aunque eran los menos). La situación era sorprendentemente absurda y por un momento, pensó que no podría serlo más, pero entonces escuchó una voz cerca de su oído y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de ser absurda; ahora era realmente molesta.

-¿Vienes a buscar pelea?

-No, sólo a constatar lo que te dije: deberías controlar a tu hermano.

Lo miró mientras el rubio se acercaba a sus compañeros de casa y preguntaba por lo bajo qué había ocurrido. Unos segundos después, el chico que mantenía a James en lo alto bajó la varita y éste cayó al suelo con estrépito y un grito de dolor. Corrió hacia él, pero no aparentemente se encontraba bien; sólo había sido el golpe. Él no parecía pensar lo mismo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba pasando, su hermano había levantado la varita y gritado unas palabras que Al no llegó a entender.

Después de eso, reinó la confusión y el desastre. Fuera cual fuera el hechizo que había lanzado, el efecto fue bastante mayor del que probablemente había previsto (o quizás eso era lo que quería pensar). Algo parecido a una explosión, mucho humo y bastante polvo; personas corriendo de un lado para otro, chocando entre ellas, y un par de gritos. Al miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, mientras éste se lamentaba con una mano en la rodilla.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí, señor Potter?

La profesora Baker era la profesora de Transformaciones desde hacía unos años y era realmente estricta. Teddy ya les había contado que era muy estricta. _"Casi como McGonagall. Dicen que fue su alumna preferida y no me extrañaría nada."_ No hubiera sido un problema demasiado grave si James no hubiera cambiado su varita por una de las de Sortilegios Weasley en su primer día de clase. O tal vez sí, pero eso no iban a saberlo.

Rose tiró de su brazo, y se alejaron brevemente.

La tarde resultó con un par de lesionados, James castigado durante dos meses (y no quería, de verdad que no quería imaginar el castigo que Baker le había impuesto) y una charla por parte de la Jefa de Casa acerca del mal comportamiento de los Gryffindor. El lado bueno fue que, durante unos días, el ambiente entre Slytherins y Gryffindors estuvo más o menos tranquilo. Pero dicen que la calma precede a la tempestad, y en Gryffindor el jarro de agua fría cayó como un enorme iceberg sobre sus hombros.

o0o

-¿Leonore?

-Sí, eso dicen.

-Nos lo contó su amiga.

-Dicen que ha sido un maleficio.

-Está en la enfermería.

-Nadie la ha visto.

En menos de dos horas los rumores habían salido de la torre y se habían esparcido por todo el castillo. Los dedos acusadores enseguida señalaron a los Slytherin, pues uno de los bateadores del equipo había resultado lesionado en el incidente del tercer piso. Al tenía que admitir que las posibilidades de que fuera así eran muy elevadas, pero también que en ese caso, era su hermano quien tenía la culpa de este. Claro que señalárselo no sería muy buena idea, de eso estaba seguro.

El equipo de quidditch quedó hecho polvo. No sólo por perder a su buscadora cuando ya iban muy por detrás en la competición por la copa (que realmente era un hecho gravísimo) sino también porque, mejor o peor, Leonore era un miembro más del equipo y estaba en la enfermería. Nadie sabía exactamente qué le ocurría, pero todo el mundo se puso en marcha. Los profesores decidieron buscar al culpable, algunos de sus compañeros lo hicieron también por su cuenta y el equipo decidió que era el momento de encontrar otro buscador.

Mientras tanto, para los alumnos más ajenos al quidditch la vida transcurría con más o menos normalidad. Los de quinto curso estaban definitivamente demasiado ocupados para preocuparse de la Copa, y ni hablar de los de séptimo. La mayoría de quienes se presentaban a los TIMO o los EXTASIS habían comenzado a encerrarse en sus salas comunes y en la biblioteca, arañando cada minuto del día mientras intentaban recordar todas esas fechas, pociones y embrujos, y, aunque se preocupaban por su compañera, no estaban dispuestos a dedicarse a jugar a los detectives o iniciar otra guerra contra los Slytherins.

Pero Al debió haberlo sabido: perder a la buscadora iba a afectarle a él. Porque su hermano ya lo había intentado una vez y no iba a desistir. Fue Rose la que le dio un codazo cuando llevaban estudiando un par de horas y le hizo un gesto. Giró la cabeza… y allí estaba, caminando hacia él. Antes de que se sentara a su lado haciendo más ruido del que era necesario, ya sabía lo que iba a decirle.

-Tienes que presentarte a las pruebas de buscador. Necesitamos…

-No.

La negación fue tan absoluta que durante unos segundos James pareció desconcertado. Pero él no era de los que se amilanaban con facilidad y rápidamente volvió a la carga, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

-¡Sólo tú puedes hacerlo! ¿Tú crees que alguien tan torpe como esa chica de tercer curso va a hacernos ganar la Copa? ¿Lo crees de verdad?

-No, probablemente no os ayude mucho, pero también creo que yo este año tengo mis TIMOs. ¿Recuerdas lo que es eso?

-Eres un encanto, pero tienes que presentarte.

-No.

-Sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Pero… ¿tan difícil es entenderlo?

-Ya sabes que sí. ¿No vas a hacerlo ni siquiera por tu hermanito del alma?-Al enarcó una ceja y rió por lo bajo-. Vale, bien, lo que tú quieras.

-Exacto, lo que yo quiera.

Tuvo la esperanza (pequeña, pero que ahí estaba) de que se diese por vencido y buscase a otro cabeza de turco. Pero hay quien dice que cuanto más deseas una cosa, menores son las posibilidades de que ocurra. Y respecto a su hermano, esa ley se aplicaba a la perfección. Así que durante los días siguientes, Al se vio presionado continuamente por su hermano. Fuera adonde fuera, allí estaba él. Hiciera lo que hiciera, le tenía detrás hablándole de lo bien que podría sentarles su ayuda en el equipo. Llegó un momento en el que incluso se dedicaba a hacerle la pelota.

Albus creía que de un momento a otro le daría un puñetazo a su hermano. O que empezaría a soñar con su voz hablándole de lo bien que volaba, qué estilo tenía y cuánto le necesitaban en el equipo. Y es que no, no pensaba presentarse a las dichosas pruebas. Era cierto que desde pequeño había crecido jugando al quidditch. Era inevitable si tu padre había sido el buscador estrella en sus años en Hogwarts y tu madre había jugado en las Holyhead Harpies. La casa había estado llena de recortes de periódico, pósteres y comentarios sobre quidditch y su primera escoba de verdad se la regalaron a los seis años. Pero realmente no pensaba dedicarse a ello.

Aunque su hermano fuera el más pesado del mundo.

o0o

Cuando los exámenes se acercaban, los prefectos de quinto y séptimo veían su trabajo levemente reducido, recayendo todo sobre los prefectos de sexto. Pero en el castillo se había producido una agresión y eso cambiaba las cosas. Ser hermano del que posiblemente había sido el foco de todo, lo empeoraba (si es que podía empeorarse), por lo que durante unos días se vio siendo el centro de atención de profesores y jefes de casa. Había rumores y los prefectos de Slytherin se habían convertido también en el foco de las preguntas, pero ninguno de ellos parecía saber nada.

Abril comenzaba con los ánimos caldeados y la relación entre casas dañada por la sospecha y la rabia de aquellos que realmente pensaban que aquello había sido una venganza. Los rumores se extendían por el castillo como la pólvora y los profesores se sentían presionados para encontrar al culpable, mientras algunos intentaban huir de todo aquello y encontrar la suficiente tranquilidad como para sentarse a estudiar. Pero aún había algunos momentos de esparcimiento que aprovechaban sobre todo para tenderse sobre la verde hierba y descansar de sus labores del día a día. Ese viernes, Albus estaba tendido bajo un enorme árbol a la orilla del lago, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Rose? -preguntó sin llegar a abrir los ojos.

-No, gracias.

-¿Scorpius? -le miró sorprendido y echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la extraña situación de encontrar a los prefectos de las casas rivales sentados juntos al lado del lago negro, y eso que él mismo miraba al Slytherin bastante sorprendido.

-¿Tú quién crees que ha sido?

-¿Qué?

-El que ha atacado a vuestra buscadora. ¿Quién crees que es?

Lo miró durante unos segundos. Apoyaba la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, con las piernas extendidas y un tanto abiertas, y el rostro buscando el sol del mediodía, que arrancaba destellos luminosos a su pelo. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó durante unos segundos. ¿Quién creía él que había atacado a Leonore? Lo cierto es que no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha. Alguna vez se había parado a pensarlo, pero realmente ni siquiera conocía todas las caras del colegio. Podía ser alguien con quien la chica estuviera relacionada, o podía no serlo. Había demasiadas posibilidades.

-En realidad… no lo sé. -Scorpius sonrió, y le miró con condescendencia.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-¿Acaso tú si lo sabes?

-Resulta que… tengo mis sospechas.

-Y supongo que no vas a compartirlas.

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-De si estás dispuesto a colaborar con un Malfoy. No, no necesito una respuesta ahora, pero puedo averiguar quién ha sido realmente. Ellos nunca lo averiguarán, pero yo puedo hacerlo.

Se levantó, mirándole aún a los ojos, al tiempo que él arqueaba una ceja y se disponía a replicar, pero le cortó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Te aconsejo que te lo pienses, la chica no lo estará pasando demasiado bien.

Le vio alejarse, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza alzada, y se paró a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. Pero no le encontraba lógica. ¿Podía Malfoy necesitarle para algo? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a colaborar con él? ¿Sería todo una treta para vengarse (otra vez) de ellos? ¿O en realidad tenía un sospechoso? Suspiró y volvió a tenderse. Fuera como fuese, era un asunto arriesgado y nadie lo vería con buenos ojos. Quizás Rose pudiese aconsejarle, o quizás debería hacer exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

_De momento_, se dijo, _me conformaré con descansar aquí un rato más._

* * *

**N. final:** Pienso seriamente que Albus es mucho más sensato de lo que lo fue su padre. En serio. Ya veis que esta es más o menos _mi_ visión de los personajes, que puede ser completamente opuesta a la de muchos de vosotros, pero espero que os guste o al menos no desentone mucho.


	4. Capítulo III: Decisiones

**Un bicho venenoso.**

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a una tal JK Rowling y no pretendo ganar dinero con esto. La trama y los OC son míos. Míos.

**N/A:** Como ya dije, **SLASH** y futuramente, **LEMON.** Exámenes + ausencia de beta nunca traen nada bueno, lamento la tardanza x)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Decisiones.  
**

-Te veo… raro.

-¿Mmm?

-Que te veo raro, idiota.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¡Albus Severus Potter! ¿Te importaría dejar ese maldito libro de una vez y escucharme? -Al levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, con fingido mal humor.

-Si vuelves a llamarme por mi nombre completo te prometo que no te escucharé yo, sino todo el castillo. -su prima le miró con las dejas levantadas y mirada desafiante-. A ver, ¿qué quieres?

-Te decía que te veo raro, ¿te ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué iba a ocurrirme algo? ¿Que esté más callado significa que me ocurra algo?

-Los Potter sois loros, habláis por los codos, o sea que… sí, es raro.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos y después lo soltó, la pregunta que llevaba tiempo revoloteando en su cabeza.

-¿Quién crees que atacó a Leonore? -preguntó con la mirada súbitamente ensombrecida.

-Algún Slytherin, probablemente. Sabes que no me gusta acusarles porque sí, pero al fin y al cabo, tienen el motivo y la predisposición. Un jugador importante lesionado es una razón -respondió resueltamente-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Por qué no atacaron a James, entonces? Él tuvo la culpa.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar? Quizás pensaron que podría dolerle más que alguien estuviese herido por su culpa. O pensaron en destruir la moral del equipo atacando a la buscadora, porque que yo sepa… no tenéis muchos candidatos ahora, ¿no es cierto? -sonrió-. Mira, es uno de ellos y los profesores le encontrarán y le expulsarán. Y si no es uno de ellos, lo encontrarán y expulsarán igualmente. No entiendo a qué viene comerte el coco por eso ahora.

-He estado pensando. ¿Qué ganan ellos con esto? Seguro que saben que todo el mundo supondría que serían ellos.

-Puede que sean menos astutos de lo que dicen ser.

-Llevan años, ¡años!, intentando pasar desapercibidos, ¿recuerdas? Los mortífagos fingen ser miembros ejemplares de la sociedad y los Slytherin se comportan con discreción…

-Se han dado casos de ataques otros años, Al.

-…en la medida de lo posible -suspiró-. Lo sé, pero no tan directo. Han sido… hechizos Mocomurciélagos, algún Petrificus Totalus, piernas de mantequilla… Leonore está en la enfermería, puede que más grave de lo que pensamos. Al menos, hasta el punto de que no se ha filtrado información.

-Al…

-No estoy tan seguro de que hayan sido…

-¡Al!

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!

-Pasan dos cosas. Primero, tendré que decirle al tío Harry que deje de comprarte los libros de Sherlock Holmes, porque se te está yendo la cabeza. Completamente. Segundo, creo recordar que aquella lechuza que golpea contra el cristal es tuya, ¿no?

Se giró rápidamente y sí, su lechuza golpeaba el cristal con una carta colgando de la pata. Esquivando a un par de alumnas de primero, se acercó y abrió la ventana, dejándola pasar. Rose se acercó hasta donde estaba, mientras él dejaba salir de nuevo a su lechuza. Cuando la ventana estuvo ya cerrada (y sólo entonces) se fijó en el sobre.

_Albus S. Potter_, decía simplemente. Se fijó un segundo en la caligrafía, desconocida para él, de trazos sutiles y elegantes y escrito en verde esmeralda. Como si de una revelación se tratara, Al escondió la carta en los pliegues de su túnica, ante la mirada atenta, y quizás demasiado curiosa, de su prima, que se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando él salió corriendo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

Unos minutos después, estaba sentado en unas piedras, a unos metros del Bosque Prohibido. Tenía la carta abierta en sus manos, escrita con la misma caligrafía y la misma tinta que en el exterior.

Unas horas después del encuentro con Scorpius Malfoy, Albus había decidido aceptar su ayuda. Colaborar y sacar a la luz cualquiera que fuese la respuesta. Aquella noche había dado vueltas y más vueltas, pensando en quién podría haber sido. Había pensado en todos los Slytherin habidos y por haber, había descartado casi automáticamente a Hufflepuff (salvo al equipo de la casa), había anotado unos cuantos Ravenclaw y, lo que era más aterrador, había añadido a James a su lista mental.

No creía que fuera su hermano. James era demasiado Gryffindor para atacar a nadie, y mucho menos a una compañera de equipo, pero si era objetivo objetivo, tenía que tener en cuenta que reunía muchas de las condiciones que harían sospechoso a cualquiera. Él se quejaba continuamente del juego de la chica (lo había hecho un par de horas antes de que se difundiera la noticia del ataque) y, en cuanto había sucedido, había corrido a pedirle que entrara en el equipo. Albus en el equipo era algo que se había propuesto mucho tiempo atrás y que aún no había logrado.

¿Había llegado su terquedad hasta un punto tan extremo? Quería pensar que no. De hecho, estaba convencido de que no. Pero una voz en su cabeza le susurraba los motivos de su hermano y las posibilidades, el hecho de que aquel día no le había visto y tampoco había estado con sus amigos en las horas previas a que se conociese la noticia. Su deseo de tenerle dentro, que fuera su último año para conseguirlo…

-¡Lily! -exclamó, sobresaltado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Al?

-Eh… estoy tomando el aire.

-Te veo preocupado. ¿Es por la chica ésa, por Peasegood?

-Sí. Es… preocupante.

-Se dicen muchas cosas, ¿lo has oído? Hay quien dice que fue James.

-¡No fue James!

-Lo sé, pero hay gente que lo cree. O piensa que es una posibilidad.

-Lily… no lo creas. James no haría algo así. -la miró con gravedad, y la interrumpió otra vez antes de que hablara-. ¿Qué tal la salida a Hogsmeade con ese Ravenclaw? -la chica rodó los ojos antes de contestar.

-No abusó de mí, tranquilo -contestó entre risas-. Ahora tengo que irme, vamos a dar una vuelta. Buena suerte, Sherlock.

Antes de que pudiera soltarle alguna frase mordaz y echarle en cara que Rose y ella hablaran a sus espaldas, la melena pelirroja había desaparecido y en su lugar, Scorpius Malfoy se acercaba a lo lejos, con su cabello rubio brillante y su caminar seguro, manos en los bolsillos incluidas.

Volvió a mirar la carta, inseguro, y tragó saliva. No estaba muy seguro de haber hecho bien en aceptar su ayuda, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Tan sólo debía andarse con ojo; era un Slytherin, y era un Malfoy. Ni una cosa ni la otra le aportaban excesiva tranquilidad y sabía que tendría que estar pendiente para evitar trampas o puñaladas traperas.

-Potter.

-Malfoy.

-Veo que al final te has decidido. En realidad no pensé que aceptaras, pero mucho mejor.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en averiguarlo? Todo el mundo piensa que es alguien de tu casa, ¿qué ganas delatándole?

-¿Por qué te interesa a ti? Hay gente que piensa que podría ser tu hermano, ¿qué ganas delatándolo? ¿Envidias su puesto en el equipo?

-Cierra el pico.

-Vaya, parece que he dado en el clavo. ¿Has caído tú también en que puede que haya sido él?

-¿En qué te basas?

-En que al día siguiente ya estaba organizando las pruebas. Y que todo el mundo sabe que Peasegood y él no se llevaban bien.

-Se llevaban bien, pero a James no le gustaba su juego, eso era todo. No había ningún otro problema entre ellos.

-Vaya, así que sé yo más que tú, ¿eh? -Albus le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Sería un truco?- Decir que Peasegood y tu hermano no se llevaban bien es un eufemismo. Peasegood fue novia de tu hermano, ¿no es así? Dicen por ahí que no acabó muy bien la cosa.

-Pero eso no…

-No prueba nada, tienes razón. Y, sin embargo, tienes la mosca detrás de la oreja.

Se miraron unos segundos, y él pensó durante un instante en retractarse. No podría obligarle a ayudarle si no quería. No tenía nada que temer, pero no estaba seguro de adónde iría todo eso. ¿No sería mejor dejarlo correr y que lo encontraran los profesores? ¿No sería mejor dejar todo en sus manos y dedicarse a sus exámenes? Todos sabían que sus casas se detestaban, era un hecho, y que una serpiente le ofreciese su ayuda no pintaba nada bien.

-Dijiste que Leonore lo estaría pasando mal, ¿qué sabes de eso?

-Era de esperar -el rubio rió entre dientes-. No os fiáis de nadie, ¿no es cierto? Y mucho menos de un Malfoy, era imaginable. Pero lo cierto es que no hay nadie más que esté dispuesto a ayudarte.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

El rubio simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa y se dio la vuelta. Se despidió con un breve adiós y dijo algo sobre una lechuza y una carta. Él sólo suspiró y volvió a mirar la carta que tenía entre manos, reflexionando. No tenía por qué investigar nada. Recordaba las historias que le contaba el tío Ron de sus andanzas por Hogwarts; rara vez acababan bien. Podrían atacarle a él, podrían expulsarle por meter la nariz donde no debía. Quizás podría incluso suspender sus exámenes.

-Creo que lo dejaré. -murmuró, más bien en un intento de autoconvencerse.

--

Aquella fue una semana cargada de trabajo. Los de quinto año, y también los de séptimo, empezaban a ver cómo las fechas de exámenes se cernían sobre ellos lentamente y algunos alumnos comenzaban a estar demasiado nerviosos. Y además, la tensión por el ataque de Peasegood no disminuía aunque pasaran los días. El nerviosismo y la tensión eran evidentes y los profesores no soltaban prenda. No lo hicieron hasta el día en que el profesor Harleston, jefe de la casa, le llamó a su despacho.

-¿Sabe por qué está aquí, señor Potter?

-En realidad, no.

El profesor Harleston impartía Defensa contra las artes oscuras desde hacía más de quince años, y ese mismo año le había sido confiado el cargo de Jefe de Casa. Pero lo cierto es que Harold Harleston no caía bien a nadie. Alto, demasiado flacucho para ser tomado en serio, y con una mirada oscura nada alentadora escondida tras unas enormes gafas de montura negra, que deterioraban la primera impresión. Tenía el pelo largo, recogido en una larga trenza, y profundas entradas. Hijo de aurores, hermano de aurores y viudo de una auror que había muerto en la guerra, había pasado a tomar posesión de ese cargo, sorprendiendo a todos con su habilidad en la enseñanza.

Albus sabía que su padre había sido cuestionado ante la elección. El niño que vivió, como había oído que le llamaban en sus tiempos, era alguien a quien había que preguntar sobre estas cosas, al fin y al cabo. Pero contra todo pronóstico, él se negó a dar su opinión. No era asunto suyo, dijo. Y de esa forma, el auror Harleston, que pasó sin pena ni gloria por el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia inglés, se había convertido en uno de los mejores profesores (o eso decían) de Hogwarts. Pero eso no le proporcionaba el cariño de sus alumnos (aunque tampoco el desprecio). Era justo y un gran profesor, tan sólo era demasiado frío y estricto.

-Se trata del incidente con la señorita Peasegood. ¿No lo intuía?

-Quizás sí, señor.

-¿Qué sabes al respecto?

-Lo poco que nos han dicho. Que es bastante grave y que no se sabe quién ha sido. También que están investigándolo, nada más.

-¿Te imaginas por qué ni siquiera hemos informado a los prefectos?

-Puede que el hechizo fuera demasiado complejo para los alumnos menores, y además, se supone que los prefectos suelen ser buenos alumnos, con notas sobresalientes. Quizás sea uno de nosotros.

-O el hermano de uno de vosotros.

Albus se hubiera atragantado en ese mismo instante si hubiera estado comiendo algo, pero afortunadamente no era así. Levantó la vista lentamente, con el corazón en un puño, pero el profesor se entretenía escribiendo algo en el pergamino que tenía delante.

-No pensamos que sea James, si es lo que se está preguntando. Sería demasiado evidente -en ese justo instante, volvió a respirar-. Pero resulta evidente que hay alguien detrás de todo esto, y todo apunta a Slytherin…

-Señor, no creo…

-Silencio. Todo apunta a Slytherin, pero los profesores estamos de acuerdo en que esto no parece una simple disputa. Nadie vio nada, ni siquiera la señorita Peasegood, y no hemos encontrado forma de seguir la pista a nadie. ¿Le sugiere eso algo?

-Que quien sea que lo haya hecho está bien organizado, supongo.

-Serías un gran auror, Potter, igual que tu padre. Pero quizás no eres tan avispado como él.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque se te ha visto en compañía de uno de los alumnos sospechosos de haber atacado a Peasegood.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De quién?

-Creo que su nombre te sonará, a pesar de que la etapa en la que su familia fue la comidilla de los periódicos fue anterior a tu nacimiento: Scorpius Malfoy.

--

-Creo que no lo dejaré.

Caminaba pisando fuerte, con los puños apretados. Albus había pasado sus años en Hogwarts con tranquilidad. Nunca se había metido en una pelea, jamás había sido castigado, no tenía enemigos y no buscaba destacar por encima de nadie. Era un buen alumno, no uno brillante, pues tenía el mismo talento para las pociones que su propio padre, pero lo suficientemente bueno. Se comportaba correctamente y entregaba sus tareas. Jamás, nunca, había buscado darse importancia, como hacía su hermano o esa chica de Ravenclaw de tercer curso, Edgecombe, que llevaba meses intentando encontrarse con él a cada paso.

Y ahora, Harold Harleston había decidido confiar en él.

Se arrepentía profundamente de haber hablado con Scorpius y aún más de haber aceptado la petición del profesor, aunque bien sabía que no le hubiera quedado otra opción. Durante mucho tiempo, la escuela había sido un lugar tranquilo. Los recuerdos de la Segunda Guerra Mágica aún estaban, aunque ya no tan frescos como antaño, en la memoria de los que la habían vivido, aún siendo niños, y habían educado a sus hijos de la forma más pacífica posible. Incluso aquellos que habían pertenecido a las filas de Lord Voldemort, o que habían tenido alguna relación con él, intentaban que sus hijos pasaran por el castillo armando el menor escándalo posible.

Pero quizás, veintitrés años era tiempo suficiente. Algo se cocía en el castillo y, de nuevo, le tocaba a un Potter hacerse cargo. Durante unos segundos se preguntó si es que su apellido atraía los problemas o simplemente había sido mala suerte. Luego vio que la gente se acumulaba en el vestíbulo y decidió ir a ver qué pasaba. Fuera lo que fuese lo que pasaba en el castillo, olía demasiado a chamusquina.

* * *

**N. final: **Algunas de mis lectoras tal vez sepáis que no me gustan los fics largos cuyo eje central es simplemente el romance. Aquí voy presentándoos el eje central de Un bicho venenoso, que no es sólo el AS/S. Algunas personas, no sé si aquí o en Slasheaven, aventuraron que sospechaban de James. Bueno, es lógico sospechar de James, como vais a sospechar de muchos otros. Y Albus lo hará también, claro x) Reviews y tomatazos son bien recibidos.


	5. Capítulo IV: Preguntas

**Un bicho venenoso.**

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a una tal JK Rowling y no pretendo ganar dinero con esto. La trama y los OC son míos. Míos.

**N/A:** Como ya dije, **SLASH** y futuramente, **LEMON.** Nuevo capi (ya era hora).

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Preguntas.  
**

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Qué?

-Que por qué hablas con Potter.

Scorpius se giró y la miró, con la cabeza levemente ladeada. La chica le miraba entre aburrida y somnolienta, con un libro sobre las piernas. Astoria Nott era una chica solitaria, con pocos amigos y una pasión desbordante por la historia. Era hija de su tía Daphne y llevaba el nombre de su madre, por alguna promesa estúpida que ambas hermanas se habían hecho de niñas. En esos momentos, deshacía una larga trenza oscura mientras le miraba esperando respuesta. Se conocían desde pequeños, y siempre se habían llevado bien. Sabía que algunos miembros de su familia incluso habían pensado en casarles; emparentar a los Malfoy y los Nott no era mala idea, al fin y al cabo.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, señor Malfoy.

-Vaya, no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Te interesa?

-¿Cómo que si me interesa?

-Oh, vamos, Scorpius, ¿crees que no lo sé? ¿Realmente pretendes hacerme creer que son imaginaciones mías?

La chica se levantó, ya con el pelo suelto y se acercó a él, sentándose justo a su lado, aunque sin demasiado contacto físico. Ya suponía que la chica lo sabría. Era una de las pocas personas con las que se sentía a gusto durante más de media hora. Ambos eran callados y hablaban sólo cuando debían hablar; ambos eran discretos e inteligentes, y eso le gustaba de ella. Se parecía a su tío Theodore, y eso le gustaba.

-Lo imaginaba, de hecho.

-Entonces… ¿te interesa? Porque a tu padre no le hará gracia.

-A mi padre nada le hará gracia. Aunque no fuera él.

-No le importaría, y lo sabes. Al menos… no le importaría de momento…

-Lo sé. ¿Sabes que se habló de nuestra boda?

-¿En serio? Pues espero que se les quite de la cabeza. No te lo tomes a mal, tengo un primo del que sentirme orgullosa, pero no estoy segura de que deseara casarme contigo -una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del heredero de los Malfoy-. Pero… ¿cómo te has acercado a él sin que te ataque?

-Le he dicho que me ayude con lo de Peasegood.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No me mires así.

-Teniendo en cuenta que es muy probable que sea uno de los nuestros, creo que tengo derecho a mirarte así. Eres… Somos hijos de mortífagos, Scorpius. Hijos, sobrinos, nietos de mortífagos. Todo el mundo sospecha de nosotros, ¿y tú vas a ayudarle a descubrirlo?

-¿Has sido tú?

-¿Qué…? No, claro que no.

-Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?

-¿Que qué me preocupa? ¿Qué sabes de la Segunda Guerra?

-Lo que todos sabemos y que no hace falta que me repitas -dijo mientras hacía chasqueaba sus dedos para llamar a uno de los elfos.

-En la Batalla de Hogwarts… no quedó ningún Slytherin en el castillo. Ninguno luchó. Algunos lo hubieran hecho, pero no eran bien recibidos. Nadie se hubiera fiado de ellos, ¿sabes? Y lo peor es que se les echó en cara. Eran niños, como nosotros, y la mayoría hubieran tenido que pelear contra sus propios padres…

-¿Adónde quieres llegar? -preguntó distraídamente mientras tomaba el té que le ofrecía el elfo.

-A que lo importante no es que se fueran o se quedaran. Nadie preguntó a nadie por qué lo hicieron. Ellos… eran Slytherins -lo miró encogiéndose de hombros-. Eso bastaba para que fueran unos traidores.

-Las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Tú crees?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Ciertamente, demasiados magos oscuros habían emprendido ese camino después de pasar sus años de Hogwarts en la misma sala común en la que ellos tomaban su té de media tarde como para que el resto del mundo se fiara de ellos por las buenas. La fama les precedía y dos guerras daban la razón a muchos de los calificativos que les designaban.

-Mi madre se hubiera quedado.

Lo dijo lentamente, y luego le miró.

-Mi madre, mi familia, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con todo aquello. Y siempre supieron que antes o después aquello acabaría. Y que no sería buena idea haber sido un mortífago. Pero, ¿cómo puedes quedarte a defender un castillo en el que nadie te quiere?

-Tu padre sí era hijo de un mortífago.

-Y tampoco estaba de acuerdo. Pero no podía enfrentarse a su padre. Si eso volviera a pasar, ¿te enfrentarías a tu padre?

-No.

-Exacto.

-Aunque las cosas sigan así, si un Slytherin ayudara a descubrirlo, las cosas mejorarían. Un poco aunque sea.

-Scorpius, eres el Slytherin menos listo y más iluso que he conocido en mi vida.

Sonrió de medio lado, mientras volvía a posar la vista en su libro.

-Pero suerte con Potter.

--

-Algún día tenía que pasar, Jamie, te lo has ganado a pulso.

James fulminó con la mirada a su hermana pequeña, mientras Albus sonreía.

La tarde anterior, cuando había pasado por el vestíbulo, había notado mucho más bullicio del habitual, y se había abierto paso hasta el centro de la atención. Justo allí estaban su hermano James y una de sus amiguitas, dando saltos a la pata coja y cantando algo en un idioma desconocido. Las risas no se habían hecho esperar, pero la diversión se había enfriado un poco cuando su hermano había intentado trepar por una de las columnas del vestíbulo, y al caer, se había roto una pierna.

En la enfermería le habían curado la pierna, obligándole a reposar allí un par de noches y la maldición había desaparecido poco después. Los profesores habían llamado a algunos alumnos para preguntarles sobre lo ocurrido, pero nadie sabía nada. Por otro lado, la chica apenas se dejaba ver, presa de una vergüenza mayor de la que parecía poder soportar.

-Entonces… ¿no recuerdas nada?

-Si recordara quien ha sido el cabrón que lo ha hecho, ¿crees que seguiría andando sobre sus dos piernas?

-Vale, vale, lo he entendido.

-¿Has escrito a papá, Al?

-Sí, pero aún no me ha contestado -respondió mirando a su hermana pequeña-. Supongo que aparecerán mañana para verle, o algo así.

En ese momento les llegó la voz de la enfermera, avisándoles de que su tiempo de visita se había acabado. Los dos hermanos se encaminaron a su sala común, callados la mayor parte del camino.

-Al…

-¿Si?

-Supongo que esto hará que todos se callen, ¿no? Supongo que… dejarán de decir que ha sido James, ¿verdad?

-También pueden pensar que está haciendo la jugada perfecta para incriminar a Slytherin.

La voz vino desde atrás, y ambos se giraron inmediatamente, varita en mano, para encarar a cualquier posible enemigo.

-Eh, eh, eh, vengo en son de paz -el rubio levantó las manos con una sonrisa en el rostro, que se borró cuando la pequeña pelirroja se adelantó unos pasos, apuntándole al pecho.

-No me ha dado esa impresión mientras insinuabas que mi hermano es un mentiroso.

-No he dicho que sea un mentiroso, ¿no, Albus?

-No. Sólo has dicho que va por el castillo atacando a su buscadora y luego se deja en ridículo a sí mismo sólo para hacer que expulsen a unas cuantas serpientes, pero para eso tendría que importarle…

-Oh, pero es que a tu hermano le importamos, ¿sabes? Más de lo que te piensas.

Quiso replicar, pero Scorpius había desaparecido de su vista antes de que le diese tiempo a decidir qué podía decir.

_"…a tu hermano le importamos… Más de lo que te piensas"_.

Esa noche, mientras todos dormían tranquilamente en sus camas de dosel, él no pudo. Las palabras daban vueltas y vueltas y ese maldito Malfoy había conseguido hacerle dudar otra vez. Le hubiera gustado poder decir que no le importaba, pero lo cierto era que él mismo dudaba de la inocencia de su hermano, aun sin que aquel estúpido Slytherin le dijese nada.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Levantó la cabeza. Daniel se había despertado y se frotaba los ojos, desperezándose.

-No, nada, sólo que no podía dormir. Pero aún es pronto, tú sí puedes dormir.

No había terminado su frase cuando su amigo ya estaba dormido otra vez. A lo mejor si se lo contase a alguien podría poner las cosas en claro. Pero, ¿a quién? Rose era la mejor opción, y aún así, tenía miedo de que no fuese todo lo buena que la situación requería. Quizás tenía que hablar con Scorpius y pedirle explicaciones.

--

-Eres un cerdo.

-Nunca me habían llamado cerdo.

-Eres un cerdo. Delgado, pálido y rubio, pero cerdo al fin y al cabo.

-¿Herí los sentimientos de tu pequeña hermanita el otro día, acaso?

-Sigue burlándote y te…

-¿Me qué?

-Nada.

-Ya me parecía a mí. No eres un tipo agresivo, Potter. Tu hermano estaría intentando lanzarme al fondo del lago, y tu hermana probablemente querría matarme a besos, pero tú no.

-¿Mi hermana qué…?

-Ya sabes, tengo mucho éxito entre las chicas.

-Vaya, me sorprende. Tal vez deba fijarme más, si tú tienes éxito, yo debo ser el ídolo de medio castillo.

El Slytherin rió entre dientes y le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Ese día habían escogido un punto justo al otro lado del Lago Negro, con vistas al castillo y al campo de quidditch. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban estudiando, mientras ellos maquinaban un plan para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo en el castillo. Bueno, al menos, la intención era terminar la mañana con un plan.

-Entonces… ¿qué sabes de Peasegood? ¿Y de mi hermano? ¿Qué relación tiene mi hermano con tu casa, si puede saberse?

-Lo primero… dejaré que lo averigües tú. Quiero saber qué tal detective eres.

-Vete al inf…

-Y la relación de tu hermano con mi casa tiene nombre de mujer.

-¿Ah, sí? Juraría que a mi hermano le gustan las chicas que saben sonreír.

-No sabes nada de Slytherin, Potter.

-Puede. Pero con esa seriedad y esa cortesía extrema, y esa coraza de hielo, no creo que conquisten muchos corazones.

-¿Sabes? Si a mí me gustaran las mujeres, preferiría una Slytherin.

--

-¿Es gay?

-Eso parece.

-Quién lo diría. Jane estuvo con él -le explicó entre risas-. Me muero de ganas de contárselo. ¿Seguro que no le puedo decir que su guapísimo y maravilloso ex novio es gay? -dijo riéndose.

-No, y no le veo la gracia.

-Puede que tú no, pero ella es hija de muggles, y parece tener la absurda idea de que _esas cosas no son normales, Rose, ¡es antinatural!_ -movía las manos y hacía muecas, mientras ponía la voz de pito que tenía su amiga-. Por Circe, creo que nunca he oído cosas tan estúpidas.

-Ya, bueno… los magos odian a los hijos de muggles, y ellos son homófobos, cosas que pasan.

-Bueno, pero seguro que todo esto que me has contado, venía a algo más, ¿no?

-Sí. Tú… tú eres más observadora que yo, ambos lo sabemos.

-Espero que no estés diciendo que soy una cotilla.

-Claro que no, pero… ¿tú sabes si James ha tenido alguna novia de Slytherin?

-¿James? ¿Tu hermano? ¿Mi primo? ¿El mismo que en su segunda semana de colegio consiguió colar una bomba fétida en la Sala Común de Slytherin consiguiendo que tuvieran que desalojarla durante toda la noche? Albus, creo que deberías vigilar lo que bebes.

-No, en serio.

-Tu hermano no se acercaría a una chica de esa casa ni con una escoba de siete metros. Y, por cierto, me ha pedido que te diga que si no entras al equipo, se lanzará de la torre… llevándote consigo.

Albus rodó los ojos.

-Bien, vale, quizás tienes razón. No creo que saliera nunca con una Slytherin.

_¿O sí?_

--

-Te llamó Albus, te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?

-No sé a quién te refieres, Lily, pero la gente suele llamarme por mi nombre.

La pelirroja bufó y se sentó resueltamente en el sillón de enfrente, mientras él seguía con la vista fija en una pila de pergaminos de Aritmancia.

-Me refiero a Malfoy. La gente te llama por tu nombre de pila; Malfoy no.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía una hermana tan lista?

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Un compañero de clase dice que te vio hablando con él…

-Todos hemos hablado alguna vez con un Slytherin.

-…repetidas veces. Y no es uno cualquiera, es Malfoy. ¿Necesitas que te recuerde de quién es hijo?

-Lily, eres mi hermana, y te quiero mucho, pero quizás deberías meterte en tus asuntos, ¿no te parece?

La chica le miró, entre dolida y enfadada. Se levantó bruscamente y se arregló la falda. Luego, girándose para marcharse, le habló.

-Vale, pero todos sabemos que cualquiera que lleve el apellido Malfoy siempre ha hecho más daño que bien. Y éste no es una excepción.

Un segundo después había desaparecido por el hueco del retrato, dejándole sólo y malhumorado. Era obvio que ya no podría dedicarse a estudiar, así que recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la lechucería, para enviar otra carta a sus padres y saber si habían recibido la anterior; James no parecía muy dispuesto a seguir reposando, y si tenía que escribir a sus padres para conseguir que se quedara en la cama, eso haría

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia la lechucería, unas voces llamaron su atención. Venía de un aula abandonada, y eran, evidentemente, un chico y una chica. Reconoció la voz, y sólo por eso lo hizo. Normalmente él no se dedicaba a espiar tras las puertas. Claro que no. Pero por una vez, se podía hacer una excepción. Se acercó en silencio y de puntillas a la puerta entreabierta, y aguantó la respiración. La voz llegaba amortiguada, pero si ponía atención, se podía escuchar.

-…loco.

-Puede, pero es la mejor manera.

-Claro, la mejor manera de fastidiarla. ¿Y si lo descubre?

-No lo descubrirá, y si lo hace…

Se apartó de la puerta cuando la Señora Norris apareció por la esquina, con su andar zambo y los murmullos del amargado de Filch, que con su aspecto cadavérico y sus años de más encima, seguía siendo el conserje del viejo castillo.

Se alejó del lugar rápidamente, para enviar la carta. Cuando la hubo enviado, suspirando, se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, reflexionando acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir. No sabía quién era la chica, pero sabía que el que hablaba era Scorpius. Hubiera reconocido esa voz en cualquier parte. Y, de alguna manera, tenía la absurda idea de que hablaban de él.

* * *

**N. final: **Y aquí seguimos. Cada vez más sospechosos, Lily con la mosca detrás de la oreja, Al y Scorpius picándose cada vez más, y dos personitas confabulando en los rincones del castillo. Prometo actualizar antes de que termine el mes XD Y cualquier cosa, click al Go.


End file.
